Chromatin structure and DNA repair play a critical role in genomic stability, which is essential for normal cellular function. Mechanisms of DNA repair therefore are prominently featured in the studies of genomic instability. Genomic instability is also related to disease pathogenesis, e.g., cancer development and ageing. Fundamental processes mechanistically linked to the evolution of cancer through genomic instability include the role of chromatin. The latest discoveries in these specialized processes provide conceptual framework for not only diagnostic and prognostic strategies but novel DNA repair and chromatin modifying driven therapeutics. A congregation of innovative, creative and scientifically tested ideas and their dissemination in an intimate meeting setting is expected to foster meaningful cross-talk amongst leading area researchers for the purpose of unraveling mechanism-based strategies for combating cancer and establishing realistic future directions. In addition, interactions are expected to provide a much-needed impetus to the local scientific research enterprise that has suffered some unfortunate set backs in the recent past. A more important purpose served by this Symposium will be inspiring and cultivating creative thoughts in fertile minds of young students and post-doctoral fellows upon whom will lie the responsibility for sustaining and advancing the field of cancer research. The goal of these Symposia is to bring together established and developing scientists from various institutions within United States of America as well as international investigators to participate in highly interactive scientific discourses through the presentation of their scientific findings in multiple sessions over a two-day meeting in St Louis. The primary purpose of the meeting is to disseminate the current state of knowledge in basic, clinical and translational research related to the topic and foster critical collaborations between the participants. The theme of the meeting will be Chromatin Structure and DNA Repair which will cover the latest areas in the fields of (1) Chromatin structure and DNA damage sensing, (2) Chromatin structure and DNA Repair Mechanisms and (3) Chromatin structure and Genome Stability. The symposium was established to commemorate the seminal contributions of late Dr. L. Tolmach to the field of Cancer Biology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]